Uni and the DreamWalker
by KingCookie III
Summary: Uni, while in her coma, meets a person who says that they'll never meet again. While that would normally be true, fate had other plans.
1. The Golden Boy

**_Welcome back to the Lastation arc, everybody, it's Uni's time to shine_**

 ** _Let's do this_**

 **~BORK~**

 **Chapter 01: The golden boy**

 **/Every word that looks like** _this_ **in speech from Nick, Jack, or Kyle, is translated Spanish (unless it's someone's name)/**

" _LET'S GET MOVING!_ " Dragon squad's field commander yelled at the DragonSlayer blew away the entrance to Dragon's Lair. We ran in, ready to blast anything that moves, but nothing came out to attack us. "Arnold, check ahead of us. Mickey, set up the traps. Jack, you're with me, LET'S MOVE!"

" _YES SIR!_ " we replied as we dashed into position faster than Speedy Gonzales.

" _REPORT STATUS_!" commander Valentía barked as she and I moved forward towards Arnold.

" _PATHWAY, CLEAR!_ "

" _TRAPS, READY_!"

" _WEAPONS READY!?_ " I yelled as Valentía and I passed Arnold.

" _READY!_ "

" _READY!_ "

" _READY!_ "

" _GO GO GO!_ " we all push forward, only stopping to check corners.

After thirty minutes of checking corners and pushing down the cavern, we stopped to check for hives.

" _Find anything, Mickey?_ " Michael Keystone, Mickey for short, is our expert on the crawling darkness. He has a way of knowing where they are, and where they're going to be. He's become an asset to our squad, we wouldn't be here without his guidance.

" _We need to keep going forward, I'll tell you when we need to change directions_." Valentía nodded and stands up, stretching to loosen her muscles.

" _You heard the man, MOVE!_ " Arnold and I got up and walked forward with the rest of the group.

*tap* *tap* *tap* the mini crawlers could be heard in the distance, clearly ready to attack us.

"GGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!" The Breeder screams when we enter the scene, commanding the mini crawlers to attack.

" _WEAPONS FREE!_ " Valentía yelled as she opened fire at the enemies that jumped at her.

" _You heard the woman, start shootin' shit_." We dashed from cover to cover, blasting any enemy that dared to get to close. Valentía summoned her minigun and blew a path towards the breeder's heart, signaling for me to plant the explosives.

I ran forward, quickly gunning down a crawler, spinning 164 degrees, and pushing the head of a frogger into a convenient acid pit. I arrived at the heart of a breeder, remote-detonated mine on my back, I use my hidden ability 'Power Smash' and bust open the skin surrounding the heart, the stench of burning flesh filling up my nose.

" _Guardian Sentry, protect this young sou_ l." An automated sentry gun materialized behind me and opened fire on the crawlers behind, allowing me to set up the timer on the charge. Explosive charges set up, I started the timer and ran back to the group. " _Charges are set, let's go!_." We ran back through the cave while the screams of dying crawlers rang out because of the acid that's rising from the decaying bodies of the Froggers. Arnold taps my shoulder.

" _How much time do we have?_ " I checked my watch.

" _We've got about ten seconds_." That was a prompt for us to run faster.

" _Give us a countdown, Jack_." I looked down at my watch again.

" _Ten_." We reached the end of the cave, yelling for the summoners to seal the entrance. " _Nine, eight_." the sounds of crawlers clawing at the sealed entrance could be heard over the sounds of yelling solders. " _Seven, six, five_." as everyone started running away, I got a brilliant idea. " _four_." I used quick dash to get on top of the mountain. " _three_." I activated the over shield. " _two_." I braced for the explosion.

" _one_."

 **~SWITCH~**

 **xXSEVEN HOURS BEFORE THE PREVIOUS EVENTSXx**

"Hello?" I called out into the dark again, not really expecting any response at this point. I don't know what happened or where I am, I just want to hear a voice, even if it's just my own.

"Hey, new girl." the sudden sound of a loud voice causes me to take a defensive stance towards the voice. I see a boy there, hanging upside down and looking quite amused. He looks kinda like Nick with his jet black hair and similar body type, but he has red highlights in his hair, a shorter stature, and scarlet armor pads on his shoulders, chest, elbows, knees, and shins.

"Who are you?" I was trying to sound threatening and intimidate him, but he laughed and jumped down from whatever he was hanging from and held out his hand.

"I'm someone you will most likely never meet anywhere but here," he gave me a sly smirk as we shook hands, "but just in case we do, you can call me 'el pistolero'." he looks around as we stop shaking hands, his sly smirk turning into a genuine smile. "So what brings you here, gorgeous? Not many people know about this place and I know I would have remembered you." I've come to the realization that he's flirting with me, but I ignore his flirty remarks and answer his question.

"I don't know how I got here or where I am. I just want to go home." the guy stumbled backwards, a worried look on his face.

"Oh...you're in a coma."

"A COMA?!" I felt like the world had started spinning. A coma, a damned coma. How did that even happen? I guess that I was falling over because el pistolero came up and held onto my shoulders.

"Woah calm down there, Uni, it's not permanent, you'll be awake in no time." I gave him a skeptical look, as I pushed him away.

"How would you know that?" He laughs while adjusting the straps on his chest plate.

"I rule this place. Only certain people know how to get here, and I know them all. The people that I don't know are usually powerful beings that are in a coma." I was going to ask him another question but then I became consumed by a pillar of light. "I guess you're waking up, see you never, Uni."

 ** _.:PostStory:._**

 ** _CC75: well that was quick_**

 ** _Jack: yeah, but that was quite the quick ending_**

 ** _CC75: true_**

 ** _Jack: but hey, you do what you wanna do_**

 ** _CC75: that's also true_**

 ** _Jack: welp, since this is a new story, I'm guessing that there's nobody to thank_**

 ** _CC75: that's correct_**

 ** _Jack: LATER GUYS_**

 ** _CC75: don't forget to leave a review, C'ya_**


	2. Wild Ride

**Holy hell, I never expected to get so many followers after just the first chapter. You people are awesome. I'm also sorry that I couldn't get out the Christmas special, I was sick to the point of not being able to do anything. But I'm ok now.**

Chapter 02: Wild Ride

* **BOOM** * "WOOHOO!" I begin laughing with enjoyment as I fly through the sky. As my accent slows down, I get a wonderful view of the battlefield. I notice that the west side seems to be almost completely overrun, so I call up command. " _Hey Pat, who's still in the western region_?" I could hear keys being typed before I get a response.

" _The only registered people over there is Kyle, he's been holding down the fort until we get some reinforcements over there_." That's not a good idea, we should have had SOME militiamen still over there helping him out.

" _Well, Kyle is about to get some help. I'm heading over there now_." I aim myself for the western outpost and free fall towards it. I've just come to the realization that I don't have my parachute with me...well fuck.

➡️Wake Up⬅️

"Oowwww, my head." I sit up on my bed, immediately regretting that decision when an invisible jackhammer started pounding my skull. I laid back down and just sat there, wondering what happened while I was in a coma.

"UNI!" An overexcited Nepgear hugs me with tears rolling down her face, making my headache worse. I gently push her off of me, rubbing my head in the process.

"Nepgear, quiet down, I've got a killer headache right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Uni, I had no idea. Please forgive me." She looks like she's on the verge of having a panic attack, I better calm her down before I have to yell at her, making my headache even worse.

"Relax, Nepgear, you didn't know. But enough of that, where's Noire?" Nepgear, looking calmer already, taps her chin.

"The last thing I heard from Histoire was that Noire and Kei followed Nick into a dimensional rift that took them to the source of Lastation's share drop. She hasn't been able to make contact with her since then." I give Nepgear a frightened look, I really hope that they haven't been hurt.

"That doesn't make this situation any better, someone is deliberately trying to kill us off. I really think that we should help them." I begin to stand up, only for my headache to increase its assault on my head. "Or maybe I should trust that Noire isn't dead." It felt like my mind was leaving me again, I look towards Nepgear. "Why am I getting weaker?"

"Oh, the share crystal must be wearing off, I'll go get another one." Nepgear bolts out of the room, leaving me more confused that I was before. I wish someone would tell me where they're getting all of these share crystals, but the world goes black.

"Not again."

 **➡️He's Back⬅️**

"Hey hey, pretty lady, couldn't stay away from me?" Uni has returned once again, I'm assuming that whatever woke her up wore off or something. The only problem is that I have no clue when she's gonna leave again, this place has many warped time zones that shift every time someone new comes in.

"Quiet you." She huffs and turns her head away, her blush becoming more and more visible.

"Oh boy, is that a blush I see?" She unsuccessfully tries to slap me, her blush becoming even redder.

"I-i-i-it's not like I'm not used to getting compliments or anything." She actually looks frustrated, it's actually kinda cute. Also, that was a stereotypical tsundere line...this will be fun.

"Pfft HAHAHA! Fuckin' tsunderes."

"Grrr." Ok now I'm generally pissing her off, let's try and be a bit friendly.

"Relax, kiddo, it was a joke." I give a small smile. She looks angrier.

"Well it wasn't funny. And stop calling me kid, I'm probably older than you."

"I highly doubt that in fact-" a portal opens above me. "Well shit. I guess it's time to get back to the fight, later kiddo." I jump into the portal.

" _Oi, Jack, get up already_." I wake up to see Kyle kneeling down next to me, one hand holding a stimpack, the other holding his signature double barrel revolver. I guess that landing was harder on my head than I thought, there's an entire fifty-seven foot diameter crater surrounding us. It's also twelve feet deep, if not larger. There are crawlers and ogres surrounding us, ready to pounce. I take Kyle's stimpack and summon my automatico, running into a large group of ogres.

" _MAXIMUM STUN_!" A grenade forms in my hand, giving off an electric current. I toss the grenade into the group of ogres, the ogres giving a confused look. The grenade explodes, stunning all of them. "Heh, easy." I gun them all down in one clip, dashing towards the next group of enemies. A crawler leaps towards me, I bash it over the head with the butt of my gun and put a few buck shots into another crawler. I hear a screech and turn to see an ogre's club inches from my face, I close my eyes in preparation for the impact. "..." Nothing? No blackout at all? I'm not screaming out in pain, what happened? I open my eyes to see Nick standing there, a large smile on his face.

" _Look who's back again_."

 **.:After Chapter:.**

 ** _CC75: that was short_**

 ** _Jack: very short_**

 ** _Uni: wait, Nick isn't here in the Road to Romance story_**

 ** _CC75: I accidentally put this story out too early...but I'm just gonna roll wit it_**

 ** _Uni: oh...ok then_**

 ** _CC75: before I forget, I would like to thank_**

 ** _kyle152091_**

 ** _nico2411_**

 ** _AIYF Productions_**

 ** _Tf2Scout_**

 ** _Demon Tiger_**

 ** _Author Heart - Ance_**

 ** _For following and favoriting me and my story_**

 ** _Jack: that's a lot of people_**

 ** _CC75: ya dude_**

 ** _Uni: so...are we done here?_**

 ** _Jack: yup, later_**

 ** _Uni: oh...well bye then_**

 ** _CC75: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS._**


	3. Meet the Family

**_This took so long to write, with exams and all, but it's finally done._**

Chapter 03: Meet the Family

 **[** **Jack's pov** **]**

"Nick?" I really hope my eyes weren't deceiving me, because I haven't seen Nick in a long time. He opens his arms.

"The one and only." I rush to him, giving him a big hug.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can we kill these ogres?" Kyle is gunning down ogres that have surrounded us, but he really can't hold them all off by himself. Nick gives me a smile.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." I launch a barrage of bullets at the ogres, Nick quickly following up with a horizontal slash, killing most of the enemies.

"HAHAHA, BloodRain squad is back!" I smile at the realization.

"Hell yeah." We keep wiping the floor with the ogres and crawlers, then I see a flash of light in the distance.

"Oh fuck." Everyone stopped, even the ogres, to look at the bright light.

"I figured she would have made that mistake." Nick and I turn to see Malum leaning up against a tree, he's covered in gray mist. "Surprised to see me?

Heh, I feel the same way." I pulled out my magnum, only for Nick to stop me.

"Relax Jack, he's in Purgatory."

"Oh…YOU KILLED HIM WITHOUT ME?!" I'm pissed, I wanted to take a couple shots at him as revenge for Tyler and Jordan. Nick pats my head.

"Relax, we need to fix whatever the hell just happened. You can yell at me all you want after that." I'm still pissed, but I give him a nod.

"The first thing we need to do is defend the portal, we don't want any Tremors getting through." Nick and I nod at Kyle's suggestion and the three of us begin to run over to the beam of light, cutting down every Tremor we came across.

When we get to the site, we see Tremors running through the portal…into a place I've never seen before.

"Ah shit, that's Lastation." Nick bounces straight into action, dispersing most of the Tremors back into the forest. A few tried to swipe at him, only to get cut or ripped into pieces. I've never heard of Lastation, I'll have to ask him about the place later. "YOU GUYS COMIN' OR WHAT?!" Nick's annoyed voice snaps me back to attention.

"On my way!" I draw my SMGs and let loose a volley of bullets into the slowly growing pack of Tremors, killing some and injuring most. Kyle follows up my attack with some precise headshots with his triple-barrel pistol, Predator. While he reloads, Nick and I take turns blasting and cutting down the Tremors. Nick is cutting up some of the Tremors when the sound of metal hitting metal hits my ear. I turn to see Vinnie, Blake, Mercury, and some other people who I've never seen before.

"Noire?" Nick seems to know this woman in a black one piece, she looks pretty sexy in it so I'm not gonna complain. The woman gives Nick a hug, much to Nick's embarrassment.

"Good to see you're alright." This woman sounded like she was in her thirties, guess Nick still goes for the older women. I turn around to gun down some more Tremors that had tried to make a break for the rift. I don't hear any more shots coming from my left, I look to see that Kyle isn't there. I look around, trying to locate his position. I look at an old oak tree that I used to climb on and see Kyle slumped up against it, impaled by part of a giant pincer.

"KYLE!" I dash over to him, sending out an S.O.S. along the way. Nick must have heard my cry, 'cause he and his friends showed up.

"Shit, did you send out an S.O.S.?" I nod and stare at Kyle, unable to do anything.

"Waiting is always the hardest part," Blake says while looking towards the horizon, "but I'm sure Cooper will get a ride from Max."

"Damn straight I did!" We all turn around to see Cooper waving to us atop of Max. Cooper jumps off Max and dashes over to Kyle, pulling out a pair of gloves and a case of some type of gel. "Alright, make room for me to work." We all took a few steps back and watched as Cooper makes quick work of the large wound. "OverHeal." A bright purple light emits from Kyles wound and it gets smaller as the wound quickly heals. Kyle, now able to move, sits himself up against the tree, laughs and holds out his hand towards Cooper.

"Are you ever going to wear anything besides purple?" Cooper takes hold of Kyle's hand and smirks.

"Are **you** going to wear anything besides suits?" Cooper pulls Kyle up off the ground, the two of them laughing like nothing happened. While I am glad that Kyle is ok, we've still got other problems on our hands.

"What do we do about the rift." Everyone turns to the rift to see that it's still open, and there were more people coming through. Wait…UNI?! Uni looks up at everyone and then our eyes meet, I've never met someone from the Void in person before, this is a strange turn of events.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Nick and who I'm assuming is Noire turn to me, the two of them looking confused.

"How do you know Uni?" That was some perfect UNIson right there, * _insert laugh track here_ * it's kinda terrifying.

 **[** **Uni's pov** **]**

"YOU AGAIN?!" I don't know weather I sound angry or surprised, hell I don't know how I feel seeing him again. Everyone looked at Jack, shock written over their faces.

"How do you know Uni?" Nick and Noire ask in perfect unison…I just realized that I made a name pun. Jack gestures over to me as he begins to explain.

"I met that lovely lady in the void, I'm just going to assume that she was in a coma." Everyone looked like they accepted the explanation, much to to Jack's relief.

"Thank Christ, I thought I would have gotten stabbed."

"What?" Jack looks up at me, along with everybody else, in confusion.

"Oh…I forgot about that." I look at Jack.

"Forgot what?"

"Well because we shook hands for so long, our conscious' are connected." I face-palm.

"So now I can hear almost all of your thoughts, correct." Jack gives an embarrassed smile and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it's typically only things that we are going to say out loud. Only on certain occasions will it break that rule, like if I purposely say something to you or if we make physical contact." Well that's good, I wouldn't want **him** to read every thought I make.

"Well, now that most of our problems are cleared," Noire points to the rift, "what are we gonna do about the rift?" We all look at the still open rift.

"I've got an idea." Jack takes what looks similar to my N-gear, and presses a few keys. After a few minutes of typing, he closes his N-gear with a smile on his face.

"What are you-" Jack stops Noire mid-sentence and points behind us. We all turn around to see a helicopter drop off a large crate a few meters away from us. Jack looks over the crate.

"HEY MAX!" Max, at least that's what I'm assuming his name is considering that he responded to Jack's call out, perks his head up and looks over to Jack. Jack kicks open the large crate and the junk inside spills out, old motorcycle parts, concrete, metal beams, and other items which I've never seen before.

"For me?" His eyes sparkle, "aww, you shouldn't have." He rushes over to the pile of junk and begins to rummage through the open crate.

"Don't get too excited, I brought this here so you can build us a rifter." Max looks at Jack with a confused look.

"Jack, how are we gonna smelt the iron?" Jack points towards a snowy mountain as an orange light becomes bigger and brighter as it makes its way towards us. When the light, which I'm now aware is a giant fireball, dies down, a small flaming dragon appears in front of us. I take a defensive stance along with the other girls, preparing for a fight.

" **Why do you fear me?** " She…talks? I say 'she' because the voice sounds like a little girl. A young boy in a red-orange jacket jumps down from the dragon's back and scratches the chin of the dragon, the dragon's glow becoming brighter. After the light dies down, a girl that looks like Rom without her hat and is cosplaying a samurai stands in the dragon's place. The differences between the two is that this girl has blood red eyes and her hair is white, not to mention she is wearing orange and has a huge scar over her right eye. The young boy practically bounces over to Jack and Max, the other girl calmly walking after him.

"What do you need us to melt." Jack points to the pile of metal scrap pile that I'm assuming they had just made. "You got a cauldron or a mold to put the molten metal in?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Everyone looked around for some sign of someone coming towards us, but there was nothing. Jack face-palmed. "You had ONE JOB!" Jack yelled at the sky, I'm very confused about what he's upset about.

" **Well excuuuuuse me, asshole**." We look over to the mountain again to see a dragon that was larger than the first one we saw, that's fitting because she sounds older. When the dragon lands, three people jump off. The first one looks like a male version of Mina, the Second person is a twenty-something year old man with dark green hair he also has has a green long sleeve shirt with black lettering that reads 'Represent the team' on the front (there's something on the back, just to let you know), he also has on a black vest and black cargo pants, the third person is similar to the other young boy; he has the same clothes, but it's a different color (indigo and white). He also has a Pom-Pom beanie that one side is covering his right eye. The second young boy scratches the chin of the larger dragon and it transforms into an older looking woman that has white hair and ocean blue eyes, and her chest is noticeably large. The indigo boy and older dragon lady, yes that's what I'm going to call them, walk over to Jack and Max with what I'm assuming is the cauldron or mold they were talking about.

"I know this might not be the best time," everyone turns to Blanc, "but who are these people?" Nick nods.

"Well this would be prime time to introduce everyone while Max is working." The other guys nod in agreement.

"I'll go first." Nick says as he points to himself. "I'm Nick, leader of Esperanza, it's nice to meet you all." He pulls over Jack and puts him in a playful headlock. "And this guy is my little brother, Jack, he oversees the armory."

"Hey everybody." He let's Jack go back to what he was doing and pulls over Kyle, patting his shoulder. "This guy here is Kyle, he holds the Gemstone of Loyalty and my treasurer." Kyle smirks and waves.

"It's nice meeting you, ladies." Kyle goes back over to his group of friends and A guy with long blond hair steps up in front of us.

"Hello, my name is Vinnie. I am the ruler of Vondor. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Vinnie waves the guy with dark green hair over. "This is Charles, he holds the Gemstone of Courage and the leader of the Vondonian army." Charles gives a small salute.

"I hope we can get along well." He heads off towards Kyle and that medic guy, Cooper is his name…I think.

"OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAAYY!" I look up to see someone falling from the sky, I made sure to move away from noire. Sure enough, they land on Noire. Vinnie runs over to them and picks up the person that fell.

"My goodness, are you alright Vector?" The young, blond with green lowlights haired boy smiled.

"Sorry to worry you big bro, Petey scared me." Vinnie sighed.

"It's okay, just don't scare me like that again." Vector nods.

"But either way," Vinnie puts Vector in front of him, "this is Vector, he is my little brother." I've noticed that Vector has been looking at Vert for a bit.

"You're pretty." He points at Vert, who smiles in response.

"And you're a little cutie." Vert pats Vector on the head, giving him a smile.

"Alright alright, enough with the mushy gushy shit, it's my turn." A third guy steps up, he looks like a genderbent Blanc. The only difference between the two of them being his shorter hair and his Mario-like hat.

"Uni!" Neptune shouts.

"GAH! The hell was that all about?"

"You can't just say a copyrighted name like that, we could get in huge trouble." A dirty blond boy comes up and pats Neptune's shoulder.

"You are aware that we're in a fanfic and that copyright really doesn't really apply here, right?" Neptune looks surprised. Mercury sighs, "Just let Blake introduce himself." Blake clears his throat.

"Thanks Merk. My name is Blake, I am the leader of the Icecap Zone." He then pulls over the two young boys. "The red one is Richard, the Blue one is Ronnie." They both waved.

"Hello! XD." Did Richard just.

"Before you ask, yes, he emoted." Blake responds blankly, then promptly bonked Richard on the head. He doesn't say 'ow' or anything, he just rubs his head in annoyance. I've noticed that Ronnie is trying to hide himself behind Blake, he must be scared. Blake turns around and picks Ronnie up, turning back to face us with him in his hands. "Say hi, Ronnie." Ronnie gives a small wave.

"H-Hello." Oh. My. God. HE'S SO CUTE. I, along with most of the other girls, were stunned at the amount of 'cute' that was resonating off of him. Blake let's him down and he runs behind a tree. The gender bent Mina is signaled over and he stands next to Blake.

"This is Mitchell, he holds the Gemstone of Guardians and is primarily a caretaker of Richard and Ron." He gives a bow.

"Greetings." Mitchell then goes back to his conversation with the other gemstone holders. The dirty blonde boy bumps Blake out of the way and puts on a smile.

"'Sup, ladies, my name is Mercury. I'm the leader of Electrondus." He points to the older looking dirty blond guy. "That genius over there is Maxwell." Hearing his name, Maxwell gets up from his workplace and waves to us.

"Hello there." He then returns to his work.

"I have a gemstone holder as well, but he's back at Trinith." He looks into the distance and then turns around to face Maxwell. "You got that rifter done yet?" Maxwell holds up a palm-sized metal box and smiles.

"Hell yeah I'm done." He goes up to the rift and holds up the box. The box rapidly expands and encases the rift, shrinking back down to the original palm-size that it was. He turns back to us and grins. "Let's head back to Trinith." He holds out his hand like he's trying to stop something and looks to be saying some incomprehensible words and phrases, What looks like another rift appears in front of him. Mercury jumps in front of us and beckons us to follow.

"C'mon, let's go."

 **[** **Jack's pov** **]**

After we all exit through the other side of the portal, we are greeted by our other friends; R.J., Monté, AA5, Bloo, Callie Flowers, Palkon, Kade, Clorra, Barris, Shanté (and Emily), Píñalza, Peter, and Ulderon. Cooper is technically a part of this group, but you've already met him. They all turned towards us and smiled.

"WELCOME HOME!" They all exclaimed; they're clearly happy to see us.

"Alright alright," Max pauses the commotion, "before the bromance begins, let's introduce our new friends to these guys and gals." Everybody agreed. "Alright, let's have Cooper start."

"With pleasure." Cooper gives us a small bow. "Hi, I'm Cooper. I'm a certified Doctor."

"And a damn good one at that." R.J. smiles and bumps Cooper out of the way and presents himself to the new crowd. "Name's R.J., I'm one of many bounty hunters that roam around this area. I just happen to like hangin' around Cooper more than roaming around from town to town." Cooper smiles.

"Aww that's so nice of you." R.J. gives a smirk.

"I know, I've gotta return the kindness you show me at some point, right?"

"As much as I would looooovve to join in on this boy's love viiiiibe," Píñalza lazily pushes the two boys out of the way and gives a small wave. "It's my tuuuurn. Heeeeeyy, I'm Píñaaalllzaaa, it's niiiicce to meeeeeette yooooouu." I keep forgetting how slow she talks, I'm gonna have to remember that for next time.

"Woah, I'm getting some serious Plutia vibes here." Neptune apparently knows someone who talks slowly just like Píñalza, I wanna meet this person. I wonder if they also have a sadistic side as well, meh, probably not. I mean what are the chances of that?

"Okay, before you all fall asleep, Píñalza rules over a nation that exist in another universe, he is also one of our many allies." Ya know, I completely forgot about the ongoing war against Dantè and his army. I'm gonna have to thank Max for reminding me.

"Instead of huddling in that small corner," everybody turns to see Luna and Rachel walking into the room with large trays of cookies and small cakes, "why don't you all take a seat and enjoy some sweets." Most of the guys cheer and rush over to one of four large tables and sit down, I take a seat next to Max. Richard, Ron, Vector, and Charlie sit at our table. The new girls spread out and head to one of our groups. Uni and her friends sit with us while Noire and her friends sit with Nick and the other leaders. Nick loudly whistles.

"Alright, Monté, introduce yourself!" Monté stands up.

"Greetings, I'm Monté, I am a high ranking member of the Warrior's Guild." He takes a seat and points at Bloo, who happily blast out of his seat and takes a pose.

"Hey there ladies and gentlemen, my name is Bloo and I'm apart of of the Adventure Guild. It's nice to meet you all." Bloo plops back down onto his seat and pats AA5 on the back, who stands up and gives a kind wave.

"Hey everybody I'm Adventure Android version five, or AA5 for short. I am a two year member of the Adventure Guild." He sits down and signals Callie, who floats in front of us on her little cloud thing…I really should ask her what that is.

"Hey there, my name is Callie desu." Dammit I forgot that she says 'desu' after every sentence, she's so cute but so annoying. "I'm a proud member of the Knowedge Guild and I'm also a GateKeeper desu." Callie floated back into her seat and bumped Palkon out of his seat, I guess he's next. He seems a bit nervous, but he'll gain a bit of courage as he begins to talk.

"Ahem. H-h-h-hello everybody, m-my name is Palkon." He takes a deep breath. "I am a new member of the Adventure Guild. It's nice meeting you all." Bloo jumps out of his seat.

"You joined the Adventure Guild? I haven't given you a proper welcome!" Bloo rushes up and picks him up with a hug, Palkon letting out a yelp as Bloo surprised him. "What area are you based?"

"I'm going to be in Vondor." AA5 jumps out of his seat and high fives Palkon.

"Hell yeah, you're with me." The three of them sit down at their table, probably discussing some of the rules and regulations among other things. I look over to Kade and the others.

"Hey quartet! Introduce yourselves." Kade snickers.

"Yeah yeah, we know." The four of them get up and stand in front of us.

"Hey there, I'm Clorra. I'm the proud leader of my squad, hilariously named the quartet. I'm also a member of the Adventure Guild." Shanté steps up.

"Hello, I'm Shanté. I'm a member of the Warrior Guild, I also have an alter-ego." Shanté steps back as Kade takes the spotlight.

"Hey there, I'm Kade, I'm the second in command of this wonderful squad. I'm also a member of the Firearms Guild." Kade puts Barris into the foreground.

"Hiya, I'm Barris. I'm a member of the Robotics Guild and I also have a pet robot named GearSpark." An attack drone fazed into existence directly above Barris and landed in front of him. "Say 'hi' Sparky." The drone's eye turned from red to blue.

"COMMAND RECOGNIZED, LOADING GREETING." The bot stood there silently for a couple seconds. "GREETINGS NEWCOMERS, I AM GROUND SENTRY ALPHA FIVE, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME G5 OR SPARKY. NOW IF I MAY, I'D LIKE TO RETURN TO MY POST."

"Request granted, return to your post." The bot fazed out of existence. Barris looks around. "Who's next?" Peter and Ulderon hop through a portal almost immediately after Barris posed the question, what convenient timing.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything important?" Nick laughs a bit.

"No. You got here just in time to introduce yourself and Peter, though." Ulderon takes a look around the room.

"Hey there, the name's Ulderon. I'm the leader of Krater, a land that exist in another universe." He pats Peter's head. "This hellspawn is Peter, he lives with Píñalza." Peter waves excitedly.

"Hello!" They both sit at one of the tables and eat the food that Luna and Rachel placed there. I lean over to Max and whisper in his ear.

"Why don't you have Luna and Rachel go get Hayden and have the three of them introduce themselves?" He turns to me.

"That's a good idea." Max begins typing commands into his tablet and closes is when he finishes. The door to the kitchen opens a few minutes later and Luna and Rachel are there with Hayden floating there in between them. Mercury turns to see Hayden and his eyes sparkle.

"Hayden!" Mercury rushes up to Hayden who, without hesitation, puts a magic barrier in front of him to stop Mercury from running over him.

"Listen Mercury, I'm happy to see you too, but I don't need you to crush me in a hug." He looks over the crowd. "Who are these ladies? Are they the ones that this Histoire was telling me about?"

"How do you know Histoire?" Hayden turns to Nepgear and stretches.

"Well, Histoire contacted me because she noticed a rift that's open in the middle of a major road and decided to contact the Tome that resides there, that Tome being me." He floats over to Max, resting on his shoulder. "Did you build a rifter for both sides of the rift?" Max presents another rifter to Hayden.

"I made four just in case." Hayden gives a sigh of relief.

"Good, then I will require you to put our side of the rift in the transporter room and open it. You will need to go over to the other side and take the other side of the rift to a safe place." Max picks up Hayden and lays him on the table.

"I'll get right on that." Max bolts out of the room.

"So who are these two lovely ladies?" Vert ogles at the pair of androids; I guess she doesn't know that they're androids.

"I am Luna and this is Rachel, we are Max's personal service androids." They both bow and then leave the room. I look at my watch and realize that this is around their recharging time. Time sure does fly when you're meeting new friends.

Max returns to the room several minutes later.

"The rift is open so I'll be over there relocating the rift, I'll come back when it's safe for you girls to go home." He left as quickly as he came (insert obvious sex joke here), really fucking quickly.

 **[** **Uni's pov** **]**

It's been about half an hour since Max left, so we're all conversing with each other to pass the time. Nothing of high importance has happened, so I won't go into heavy detail. The only major thing that seemed to be talked about was what we were going to do if we all had to stay overnight, which we might have to do. Mercury stands up and pounds the table lightly with his fist, I guess he wants our attention.

"Alright so here's the deal; if you ladies have to stay overnight, you all can split up and go to whichever nation you want to. If you don't, well then you'll be home. Is everybody okay with this?" We all nodded and continued on with our other conversations, the sun getting closer and closer to the horizon. I really wonder what's taking Max so long.

Another half hour goes by, and still no Max. The girls and I prepare to leave with whoever we decide.

"So I'm assuming that we're going with Nick, correct?" Noire nods

"Yeah, Blanc and her sisters are going with Blake, Vert is going with Vinnie, and Neptune and Nepgear are staying here."

"Sounds like a plan, are we heading out now?" Noire looks over to Nick, who got up and is stretching. Nick let's out a yawn and looks over at Noire and I.

"Welp, I'm ready to go and so is Jack, Kade, and Kyle. Let's get going before I fall asleep." Jack opens a portal and we step through. We are in some sort of a large hall when I come out the other side.

"This place is huge."

.:PostStory:.

 **CC75: FINALLY!**

 **Jack: sweet, glad you're done**

 **Uni: what took you so long?**

 **CC75: F**KING EXAMS!**

 **Uni: oh…that sucks**

 **CC75: yeah, yeah it does**

 **Uni: I feel bad for you**

 **Jack: yeah bro same, I hate exams…also why is swearing bleeped out in the PostStory?**

 **CC75: I have no clue, but that doesn't matter**

 **Jack: oh yeah, the shoutouts**

 **CC75: I'd like to give a shoutout to**

 **GamingNation**

 **HDNeptunia**

 **And Subtility**

 **For following and favoriting my story**

 **Jack: huge shoutout to** **HDNeptunia** **for following and/or favoriting Cookie. He really appreciates that.**

 **Uni: now that that's done, I'm leaving.**

 **Jack: later nerds**

 **CC75: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS**

 **this is CookieCreeper75 LEAVING THE BUILDING**


End file.
